Batman: Reborn
by GreatRaoOfKrypton
Summary: The Batman died that fateful night. Bruce Wayne was buried beside him. A tear in the fabric of the universe sends Bruce to a rather Marvelous world. In a different life, the great Batman died, but it's about time he was reborn. Story challenge given by Spiderfan626-check out his profile!
1. Redemption

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey guys, I'm back. I'm sorry I've been gone. Things have been pretty shit lately-my dad died, my mom left in her "overwhelming grief", and I was left to take care of my younger brother and sister. I felt like I've let people down during this whole situation, I felt like I let you guys down during this. I've gotten a lot better, my grandparents are helping me out financially and let my siblings live with them. I'm not 100%, but I'm ready to get back into things. I found this while getting used to FF again and as a HUGE comic nerd, I couldn't help but do this story. The idea for this story is all provided by Spiderfan626, make sure to check out his profile and read his stories-they're really awesome! Rights to Batman: Arkham Knight belong to DC Comics and Rocksteady Studios and Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes belongs to Marvel Comics and Disney/Disney XD. Be warned That the first part of this chapter will be awkward. It was tricky to find a way to keep the Arkham Knight ending, but keep it so Bruce kept his fortune so bear with me-I don't think Bruce ever lost his secret identity in comics (Injustice doesn't count) so I have nothing to base the story off of. Enjoy anyway!**

 **BATMAN REBORN**

Bruce was tired. His cuts stung in the cold wind of the night, the bruises growing on his body smearing into a dark purple. His ribs moved as he felt the broken bones from the long night and knew that he had fractures all over his body. Even with his body failing, his soul remained firm and he never stopped walking, never stopped to rest and never showing weakness. He knew that this night was the Batman's last night and that there was no recovery from this. He wasn't Clark or Diana or even Hal, he doesn't have godlike powers and he definitely isn't a member of a universal peace force. He was a man and now the world knew it. The Batman isn't a myth, he's Bruce Wayne; the expert crime fighting detective who could make even the most insane people weep was the playboy billionaire who has hookers in his mansion more than anything else. Criminals wouldn't fear him, nobody would fear him anymore.

"How does it feel Bruce? How does it feel to know that you failed? We won and Gotham knows it!" The taunts of prisoners he's brought in over the years has never affected him that much, but right now, he was really tempted to snap all of the militia limbs into pieces. Still, he pushed that feeling down and swallowed as he fixed the cracks in his stony scowl.

Reaching the doors leading to the precinct's garage, he pushed open the large doors and strolled out, gliding past the guards who scrambled back to their stations afterspotting the owner of the famous car they were taking selfies with. He heard their whispers, muttering like high school brats sharing the new vein of gossip, _"I can't believe he actually showed up," "If Batman's Bruce Wayne, then who's Robin?"_ He grumbled a bit before jumping in the cockpit of the car, which for all intents and purposes, was a war machine. He flawlessly sped around each corner with near-flippancy, if it wasn't for the end of his life as he knows it. The shutter doors shot up as the Dark Knight tore through the vandalized streets of Gotham, a once semi-proud city brough to its knees by a lanky man with immoral ideals and something of a god complex. With an encrypted and complicated series of comm systems, Bruce reached his faithful butler, best friend, and father in everything but blood.

Alfred looked crestfallen after noticing the look in Bruce's eye- a look of desparation, "Sir, are you... alright?" He was tentative as if afraid that the pillar of strength of Gotham was going to break down at the tip of a hat.

"I'm fine Alfred. Crane is with the GCPD, he won't be causing Gotham any struggle for years."

"I'm afraid to ask, but there's something else on your mind, isn't there?"

"Yes Alfred, unfortunately there is. Scarecrow revealed to Gotham that myself and Batman are one in the same. Batman must die and a new myth must take its place. I need you to activate the Knightfall Protocal."

"Master Bruce, are you sure? What of Master Drake and Miss Gordon? What about Mr. Fox."

"As long as people know who I am, they won't be safe, this is the only way."

"I will need definitive voice confirmation, sir." Alfred closed his eyes, as if wishing that Bruce wasn't thinking clearly.

"Martha." He rasped out and noticed Alfred flinched, as if struck. "... Right away Master Bruce." Bruce then cut the call and called Tim, informing him of what was going on.

"Meet us at the Clocktower after the protocal is complete, I'll need both you and Barbara there, it's important. And Tim, please contact Dick. I-I'll meet you there."

"Alright Bruce, I'll be waiting." He then proceeded to inform Lucius of the same, barring the talk about his first Ward.

Sighing, he launched out of the Batmobile, gliding up to the randevous place. He gently landed and looked over the city, HIS city then turned around with another, softer sigh accompanied with a glum look. He walked to his "calling card" and pulled the lever down, the city was safe and his job was done. Pressing a few buttons on his gauntlet, the batwing reached his area, roaring with life, contradictory to the Batman's assured a last glance to the dimly lit horizon, he grappled up to the batwing's controls and set his destination for his "final" resting place.

His mansion was large and easily spotted , but large mansion was surrounded by the hoardes of news crews, papparazzi, and anyone else looking for a good picture of the true face of the Bat. He out manouvered the helicopters and tapped down of the soft grass of his front lawn. He never thought it was possible, but the noise nearly tripled and the rather short walk to his front door felt like miles as he removed his cowl and approached the rather depressed form of Alfred Pennyworth.

"You're absolutely sure you want to do this, sir?" He only nodded as he and Alfred moved to the Batcave and set off the explosives set up around Wayne Manor.

Under the deafening explosions, his companion freely wept, his life burning down with the manor. Bruce felt the tear slide down his face and from then, he only knew darkness.

...

"You're crazy! That's what's going on! Joker's still messing with you mind isn't he?!" Tim's hands moved across his shaved head franticaly as Bruce informed him of his final plan in the burial of the Bat: moving to an earth without a Batman, saving Gotham in another way. Dick, who had been quietly listening to his former mentor's plan, frowned as he realized the deeper implication of Bruce's departure.

"You're just giving up? After all these years, after your nonstop commitment to your 'mission', you're just gonna, what, go into retirement?!"

"I've failed Dick! I've let Scarecrow win! I've let the underbelly of Gotham win! Bruce Wayne and Batman died tonight and a new legend will take their place."

"I have a commitment to protect Bludhaven, I can't just drop everything to be you."

"I'm not asking you. Tim, I've trained you the best I ever could have. I've seen your intelligence. There is nobody in this world that I think would fit better than you. Can I trust you to protect Gotham?" Tim stiffened and his jaw tightened at what Bruce was asking of him.

"You can trust me Bruce. I promise that I won't fail you, just float a call every now and then, we'll chat about our lives over tea."

"I'll be sad to see you go Mister Wayne, I wish you a happy life. I hope you can find someone to settle down with." Lucius put his arm out to give a final goodbye to his friend. Barbara rolled closer to Bruce and he looked at her with a sad smile.

"I don't know what to say, I'm not really sure if there's anything to say at all, but I wish you good luck. Just stay safe, please." He bent down to give her a hug and stepped back to face his first protoge, his first ward, the first Robin. He still frowned, troubled by what Bruce decided to do.

"I hope you know what you're doing Bruce. I've never had a reason do doubt you before, but I'm worried that something's gonna go wrong." His frown edged up into a tiny smirk and he grabbed Bruce into a tight hug.

"I've never been prouder to call you all my family. Goodbye. Keep the city safe. Do what I couldn't. Be the heroes that this city needs." Bruce smiled at them all before he grabble to the hatch leading to the roof. He leaped through and looked at the city before him, breathing in deeply. He dived down before quickly pulling up and gliding toward Wayne Manor in its fallen glory.

The former Guardian of Gotham landed harshly in the ashes of his home before moving towards the south space of the Manor grounds. After pressing a few buttons, a large patch shifted and moved revealing a large staircase leading to the Batcave where Alfred was punching a few commands into into the Batcomputer.

"Everything is set up Master Bruce. All we need is the piece you received from the Watchtower."

"I'm setting up the quantum generator now. The inderdimentional formula is set up to take us to a world where there is no Bruce Wayne OR Batman. Activate it when you're ready Alfred." As Alfred put his hand to the DNA scanner, Bruce removed the suit and grabbed the duffel bag filled with his clothes. The Batcomputer signaled the DNA confirmation as positive and the whirr of the machines around him told him to prepare for his new life. As soon as Alfred stepped next to Bruce, a warning alarm flared throughout the cave, making Bruce sprint back to see what triggered the alert. Bruce's eyes widened at what he saw: He miscalculated the blast radius of one of the bombs and shrapnel was imbedded into the quantum power support systems. With the quantum generator not supplied by the exact amount of power, the formula set up to take him to the other earth was malfunctioning horribly. In showers of sparks and the roar of the various machines around the Batcave, Bruce never got the chance to begin trying to shut down the generator when a white hot pain seared through Bruce's chest and the bright lights that flared were drowned out by the blue-ish hue that engulfed his world.

All that was left under Wayne Manor was a bare cavern and a waterfall, the soft taps of the drops falling being the only sound.

...

Bruce didn't know what to feel; he was tired, hungry, disheartened, angry, and he didn't know what to do. He felt the cold floor of the Batcave, so he couldn't have even left Gotham, or so he thought.

"Computer, what happened?" When the only sound he heard in reply was Alfred's soft breathing, he went to manually check on what had happened. The first screen that popped up showed him that the computer was attempting to connect to the nearest non-government satelite, but was having trouble connecting. Bruce grunted out a "Hm" before he began working. He was suprised to see the state of his Waynecorp satelite, or the lack thereof, it was nonexistent! After several other attempts to locate other satelites he knew and getting zero results, he scanned for a general view of the satelites that orbited the earth- or in his case, THIS earth. He subtly hacked into and connected to the first satelite he saw, that being a company non-existant on his earth. Noticing the label "Stark Technologies" He went to research all he could about this earth and was worried, to say the least. Other heroes with completely different powers were littered across the earth, cities like Metropolis, Coast City, or Keystone City didn't exist, and absolutely zero doppelgangers of his friends and family were present on this earth.

"Computer, where am I?!"

"Identity Confirmed: Welcome Mr. Wayne! The Batcave seems to be on the Southwest side of Staten Island, one of the five boroughs of New York, more accurately, you are beneath Staten Island." Bruce gulped hard, he was in an alternate universe with no way back, the quantum generator broken and smoking on the floor. "Although none of your allies are detected on this alternate universe, I have detected the existence of your rogues on this planet, or rogues-to-be."

"Explain. Now."

"According to my databases, Pamela Isley is a student at ESU, Harvey Dent is running for District Attorney, Edward Nigma is the forensic scientist for NYPD, etc. After scanning your DNA for any signs of cellular abnormalities, I can safely say that no harm will befall you, but the cellular aging in your blood is different from a normal human's. I theorize that you lifespan will be twice that of a normal human's, possibly three times."

"Thank you Computer. Off." Bruce sighed after the monitor's lights dimmed. He felt older than he was, or now, older than he will be, but there's no time to rest and no time to mope around. He has to adjust to the new life around him. He has to rebuild, adapt. He has to be reborn, and since that faithful night in Crime Alley, all he's ever known was rebirth. He might've failed in his old life, but this is his chance to try again.

The world needs Batman once again.

 **End of Chapter 1**

 **Next chapter is Bruce in action**

 **Batman's current armor and gadgets:**

 **-Batman Beyond suit (Arkham Knight Version)**

 **-Batarangs (Sonic, explosive, EMP, electric and remote controlled)**

 **-Remote Electric Charge**

 **-Disruptor**

 **-Freeze Blast (Regular and cluster bombs)**

 **-Explosive Gel**

 **-Line Launcher**

 **-Smoke Pellets**

 **-Batclaw**

 **-Remote Hacking Device**

 **-Voice Synthesizer**

 **Look out for the next chapter: Breakout Pt. 1**


	2. Breakout Pt 1

**A.N. This will be a few months later from the prologue, taking place after the heroes of the show have established superhero careers. Bruce has rebuilt Wayne Enterprises and with the new origins of his alternate-earth villains, he has revived his title of Batman, incorporating the new universe's tech with the leftover tech, from his universe, in the batcave. Enjoy the new chapter!**

 **Batman: Reborn- The Breakout Pt. 1**

"Hello, and good morning to everyone tuned in! I'm Micheal Black from The Daily Bugle in a live report. Today, the most noteable news of the morning is the evil mutant Waylon Jones has officially been captured. After weeks of the mutant leaving scenes of horror and viscera, the NYPD got an anonomous tip leading them to the Northeast side of Staten Island, where they found Jones lying beaten with and inhibitor collar around his neck. During the final investigation, fellow reporter Ben Urich written that a small bat-shaped projectile was found in the area. Could this be the vigilante known only as 'The Batman'? Tell me what you think. In other news, the recently globalized company, Wayne Enterprises is looking for a business manager to accompany the founder and CEO, Bruce Wayne. The statement released by the 26-year-old billionaire states that he will be accepting applicants by next week and will be personally choosing the new manager. Finally, this morning, the Staten Island division of the NYPD has officially opened the supermax prison Blackgate Penitentiary and it's brach for the insane, Elizabeth Arkham Asylum. It was founded by Dr. Amadeus Arkham, but was shut down due to Dr. Arkham himself murdering the staff. It was recently reopened by Amadeus' descendant, Dr. Jeremiah Arkham, due to the increase of criminally insane mutants and mob bosses spread throughout Staten. That's all the news for this morning, make sure to- I'm sorry everyone. It seems there has been a massive breakout in several supermax prisons spread throughout the world, one being Blackgate and Arkham here in New York. I implore everyone to stay inside until this blows over and to keep your doors and windows locked. Thank you, and stay safe."

Bruce worked through the Daily Bugle and several other news networks in his new batsuit, sans cowl, with a large frown on his face. Somehow, Nick Fury and his organization S.H.I.E.L.D. let someone deactivate the security guarding not only the 4 prisons he founded, but Blackgate and Arkham as well. All of his world's mimic villains had broken out and disappeared completely. He still doesn't understand how Bane or Clayface have completely dissappeared, but that's not his biggest concern. What is concerning is the breakout at the Raft, which contained some of the most powerful supervillains ever captured on this earth.

"Alfred prep the Batwing, I'm heading to the Vault before having a chat with Fury about his 'system failure'. See if you could bring the security back up on the Raft, we can't let those villains escape."

"Right away sir, oh and do be careful." Bruce simply grunted in response and activated his cowl-or more accurately, full face mask-which helped to stick to the shadows and give him more of a bat-like appearance.

The surface ground split open as the Batwing began lifting up to take off, coordinates already set. Bruce shot his built-in wrist grappling hook and smoothly jumped into the cockpit and grabbed the controls with practiced ease. The ship shuttered as it took off, easily reaching mach 7, surpassing any U.S. jet, and reached the Vault in fairly good time. He saw Tony Stark, or as he named himself, Iron Man approach the Vault as well, bursting through the wall, most likely without a plan. Bruce rolled his eyes and what obviously will lead to the villains ganging up on him and gaining the upperhand. Bruce exited the cockpit and crawled through the hole Tony left, keeping away from the light like the plague.

"Whiplash, Arrow-guy, say goodnight!" Tony quipped before releasing his repulsor beams at the two inmates he mentioned. Seeing 3 other villains begin to approach Stark, he used his line launcher to create a wire for him to wait to strike. Although the repulsor blast was able to knock over and stun Whiplash, a large block of ice crushed Iron Man into the wall. Whiplash recovered and rose to her feet and surrounded the genius inventor with Blizzard and the Living Laser.

"Get up Stark, we're not done," Laser rasped out while placing his hands on his hips.

"Alright guys, we all know how this is going to end, supervillain team-up or not."

Laser snarled and blasted Stark with an energy bolt, leaving Tony yelping in pain as a piece of his shoulder armor fell off. He fell down, grunting in pain before gasping out, "Not quite- ugh- how I saw it ending actually."

Before he could gather his bearings, a large, scarlet hand grabbed him around his helmet. Bruce knew that now was the right time to jump in. As the Crimson Dynamo began monologuing, he reached into a utility pouch, which contained several EMP Batarangs. He knew that it wouldn't completely shut down his systems, but it would disrupt his control long enough for him to strike. Prepping a smoke pellet as well, he activated the compressed cape stored in his suit to release at his programming.

"Iron Man-" Bruce sent the Batarang flying and jumped seconds after it let go from his hands. "-Long has the Crimson Dynamo waited for this!" He threw the smoke pellet, calculating so the pellet and the Batarang reached at the same time.

He heard Iron Man through the hack implemented into his armor, "Jarvis, get me into the Shield frequency, give the evac. order, make sure every agent is clear from the Vault." Hearing this made Bruce's job even easier as the Crimson Dynamo's mech suit began to slow down, after giving Stark a good slam into the ground, as smoke enveloped the whole area. Bruce used his fall to create a minor shockwave, which threw the Laser and Whiplash off their feet, moving towards Blizzard who was rapidly clearing away the smoke. All Blizzard knew was darkness as Bruce swept him off his feet and slammed his head into the ground several times to knock him out through his suit. Before the others could recover, Bruce wrapped his arms around Whiplash's neck in a reverse chokehold, then jumped and took her head to the ground in a knockout smash. With the Laser fully recovered, he blashed the outline of a man in the smoke who rolled out of the way and threw a strange device at his chest, which stuck and exploded, enveloping him in ice. A man, or creature in an all-black comat suit stepped out and a single look into the cold, blood red eyes made the Living Laser shiver in fear, before it dashed over, broke him out of his icy prison and throw him into a wall. Hard. It knocked him out instantly. Retracting his cape, he peered over towards Iron Man who fared well against the Crimson Dynamo, but he did sustain some injuries. Before Iron Man finished the fight, Bruce looked though all of the CCTV cameras throughout the building to make sure every Shield agent had left the Vault. He pulled out his explosive gel next and altered the force of the explosion, setting it up at the building's major foundations to quickly bring the Vault to the ground. Just as he had finished setting up the explosives, Stark had slammed Dynamo into the wall, keeping him down for a bit, and turned to look at whatever just helped him.

"What the- your that Bat-guy! The one who's taken down enough bad guys to create a new supermax prison just to contain them," Bruce grunted while loading his grappling hook.

"Are all of the agents safe?" Just as he asked, the answer quickly came,

"Agent Wu to Iron Man, all Shield personell are clear. I repeat, we're clear. Now get out of there Tony."

"Already leaving Jimmy. Iron Man out."

"You might wanna clear out quickly, the gel will take out the support columns and quickly knock the Vault down," And with that, he launched up and used the grappnel boost to launch out of the hole Stark made.

"Yeesh, not a talker huh." All of a sudden, several explosions went off all around him. 

"What the? Jarvis, all power to thrusters, get me outta here." The walls began falling down with each explosion and Tony barely made it through the hole, which was almost closed up, but was further launched by a final explosion which knocked him flightless into the side of a mountain. In a daze, Tony sat up to see the Batman standing feet away from him with the same blank mask, although he could see a mouth through the black fabric mask that covered his mouth.

"So, you're not a cool mutant man-bat hybrid? You're just a regular guy?! A regular dude ran around with pointy ears to fight crime?! You're not even normal, you sir, are a psycho. I gotta say, I'm diggin' the suit, though. I think I would notice an advanced kevlar weave with flexible carbon nanotubes from a mile away." Bruce sighed muttering about a "Guy Gardener" and a "Wally West" and turned away, hitting a few buttons on his gauntlet to pull up a news feed on the crashing of the Shield Helicarrier into the New York Bay.

"Get up Stark, we have an active event going on at the New York Bay, something of major calamity, tune up whatever you can and meet me there."

"Pfft, how are you-" His mouth promptly turned off its motor when the intimidating Batwing settled with the Batmobile attached to its underside.

"I'll see you there."

"I-uh-might need a new suit."

"You better call one in. Hurry." No argument was even thought about before Bruce shot up to the cockpit and took off towards New York.

"Hmph, and people say I'm a douchebag." And he shakily took off saying a few curses about bats

Bruce neared New York and shot a remote controlled batarang towards the fallen helicarrier where Bruce got a live, close up feed of what was going on. He saw a large, muscular man with long black hair raise Nick Fury up to him with what looked like a gravatational force, when Fury brought up a pistol to defend, he simple flicked his finger and disarmed him, giving Bruce insight to his power range. When Bruce launched out, grabbing the batarang midair, the last thing he heard from the feed was Nick's rasp of the villain's name. Graviton

 **End of Part 1**

 **As you could see, we're getting a little more of the bat and his badassery. Tell now or any time in the future if I make anybody OOC, I'll fix it as soon as I can. Thank you all for reading and come back to see how Bruce fights this force of nature! Hopefully it will make sense and not be an OP piece of technology that wouldn't show up again like most tech in The Flash, awesome TV show BTW, but I'm rambling again, so see ya!**


End file.
